


Not So Timid Love

by thblackflame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always thinks that Nitori's just a shy, timid guy who always defers to Rin, including the redhead himself.  He gets quite a pleasant shock when he finds out that isn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Timid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SekseeDragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/gifts).



> This is a fic exchanged for the Commonwealth Yaoi Squad's Swap. ^_^ This one is for Seksee.
> 
> Warnings: This is a PWP, explicit language and situations.
> 
> Author Note: I hope you like this, Seksee~! I had fun writing it!

“You know, you really shouldn’t be so damn timid, Nitori.”

It took Rin a few steps to realize that the silver-haired kid was no longer walking next to him. Turning back he saw aqua marine eyes narrowed slightly and an aggrieved expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry; I think I might have misheard you, Sempai. Could you repeat that?”

Rin furrowed his brows. “What’s your problem?”

Nitori took the few steps between them, heedless of the foot traffic around them. The light coming through the skylights in the roof sparkled off of Nitori’s hair and Rin wondered idly—not for the first time—if that hair felt just as soft as it looked. The mall was crowed but neither of them seemed interested in getting out of the way for their own respective reasons.

Nitori stopped when he was within the distance to hear his perpetually soft-spoken voice. “I’m not as timid as you seem to think, Sempai.”

Rin raised a brow at that and he crossed his arms over his chest, jutting a hip out as he shifted his weight to one leg. “Right. So that’s why you follow me around and let me make all the decisions?”

Nitori’s brows raised and got lost somewhere in his feathered bangs. “You think because I let you decide where you want to go or do or eat it’s because I’m timid?”

Rin just gave him a bland look.

Nitori sighed. He looked around him, having been hit with a shoulder for the third time and finally noticing and spotted whatever it was he was looking for. He grabbed Rin’s wrist and dragged him along to a hallway with a surprising amount of strength. Rin looked up at the sign and saw he was being led to a bathroom. 

It wasn’t too much of a surprise. They had been walking around the mall for a while and they’d just had lunch, so restrooms seemed like a logical place to go. What he didn’t expect was to be led to a family public toilet and not that he would be dragged in behind the kid.

Nitori pulled the redhead all the way through and shut the door while he flicked on the light switch. To Rin’s continued surprise, he wrapped his fingers around the locking mechanism and threw the bolt home. Nitori had just locked them into a bathroom together. A very intimate place that generally was not something you shared with other people. Rin wasn’t sure how he felt about this.

“Let’s get one thing clear, Sempai. I am _not_ timid.”

Rin crossed his arms over his chest again, his lips quirking a little to the side as he raised his brow. “Right. So you don’t see deferring to me as timid?”

Nitori sighed and leaned back against the locked door, mirroring Rin’s stance. It was a slightly aggressive stance that should have looked unnatural on the silver-haired kid, but strangely…didn’t. “Have you ever noticed me defer to anyone other than you?”

Rin smirked again, but decided to humor the kid and seriously thought about it. After a moment of thought, Rin realized that no, while Nitori had been polite and civil with everyone else, he still stated his opinions and never backed down if they were challenged unless he had to concede that perhaps he was wrong.

Rin furrowed his brows and Nitori nodded. “Exactly. I don’t defer to anyone but you. Why do you think that is?”

Rin shrugged. “Because I’m the most in-your-face kind of personality on the swim team?” he guessed.

“Leader-san is just as aggressive during practice and I don’t back down to him.”

That was true enough. The captain of their swim team could be scary as shit when something pissed him off. He was pretty passionate about swimming.

Rin dropped his arms and rested his hands on his hips. “Alright. Then why is it me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Rin shook his head slowly. “Clearly not, if I’m not getting it. I mean, I’m not even sure if any of that counts as evidence. Maybe you do still defer to other people; I’m just not around to see it. I was away a lot last year and missed a lot of practice.”

Nitori sighed again. “Sempai, I am not timid, no matter what you have or have not seen.”

Rin pinched his lips, and though he wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it, he look straight into the aqua eyes and whispered, “Prove it.”

Nitori’s brows shot up again, but he didn’t seem to stop to think about what he was doing. He simply reacted. One moment the kid was across the room, back against the door, the next, Rin had his back against the opposite wall and Nitori was pulling his face down, bringing their lips into contact.

Rin’s eyes widened and he stared at Nitori’s glaring blue gaze, dumbfounded. Rin gave an abortive tiny squawk and he tried to pull away, but Nitori had a hand gripped tightly in his hair and he was obviously not letting go.

Eyes still locked with Rin’s, Nitori parted his lips and nibbled at Rin’s lower one, gently tugging it down so that he could slip his tongue between Rin’s teeth and touch the tip of it to the redhead’s. At that tiny contact, seemingly timid but with a subtle aggression that Rin hadn’t realized that the kid had possessed. Rin melted.

He leaned more firmly back into the wall, but shifted his hips forward so that Nitori’s pelvis was cradled against Rin’s. Nitori didn’t even hesitate. He rolled his hips forward and pressed them hard into Rin’s, rubbing their crotches together. Rin felt a tingle between his legs and he groaned, opening his mouth wider and allowing the smaller swimmer more access.

Nitori took the invitation for what it was. He released his tight hold on Rin’s hair and massaged the base of his skull gently. The other hand slid through the strands and now both hands were similarly engaged. Rin reveled in it, the fingers alternately clenching and releasing so that Nitori was tugging a little and massaging at the same time.

Rin wrapped both arms around the guy, one hand sliding low on his back, the other sliding up between his shoulder blades. He pulled him tightly against his body, rubbing his crotch against Nitori’s and moaning as the blood began leaving his brain and rushing into his cock.

Nitori echoed Rin’s moan and he pushed his body into Rin’s. One of his arms snacked around the back of the redhead’s neck while the other hand moved up the back of Rin’s head and clenched in the tresses against.

Rin broke the kiss as he hands slid down to mold around the tight muscles of Nitori’s ass, holding him there so he could grind into that sexy fucking pelvis. He moved his mouth along the silver-haired guy’s jaw line, trailing nips and licking down to the sweep of his neck. Nitori sucked a breath when Rin nuzzled the spot behind his ear then tilted his chin up to nip at it.

“Fuck, Sempai…do that again.” He gasped slightly again when Rin obliged then said, “Harder.”

That was all Rin could reasonably handle. With a strangled groan, Rin wrapped a hand around the back of Nitori’s head and bucked forward, turning in a rush and slammed Nitori back fist into the cool tile of the wall. Distantly, the older swimmer thought that Nitori’s silver hair was in fact, softer than it looked.

Rin kicked Nitori’s feet slightly apart and pressed his thigh between his legs, concentrating on the upper part of his thigh and rubbing it into the hard press of Nitori’s fly. At the same time, Rin couldn’t stop himself from grinding his half-hard cock into the smaller man’s hip and he started a panting moan that was in time with his gyrations.

Rin buried his face in Nitori’s neck and groaned as the silver-haired guy rolled his hips back into Rin, his softer panting gasps joining Rin’s voice. “Jesus, all I want to do is take you home and fuck this pretty ass.” He ran his hands over the subject, massaging and holding Nitori against his body as they moved together. “I want to fuck you until your body shakes and you can’t stop moaning. I want your fingers digging into my ass as I pound into you and I want to run my hands all over your body.”

Nitori’s moans were getting louder as Rin spoke and he slid his hands from around the redhead’s neck, to his chest and then down around to his ass, where he did get a hard grip. Rin’s moans started getting louder, too. “I wanna wrap my fingers around your cock and I want to watch you come in my hand while I’m coming inside of you. I’d take you home now if this didn’t feel so fucking good.”

“Why…” Nitori paused to give a sharp cry when Rin slid his hand between their hips and gripped his length through his slacks and stroked it. When he could speak again he pulled away from Rin just enough to look into his eyes and say, “Why do we have to go anywhere?”

Rin stopped all of his movements at the question, but it didn’t last very long. Nitori hadn’t stopped moving against Rin’s body so after a moment, Rin started to grind against him again, but it was more sedated. “What do you mean?” he finally managed.

Nitori smiled slighted even as his mouth hung open a little, his breath puffing out in sharp pants. “I mean exactly what I said. Why do we have to go anywhere to fuck? We can do it right here. There’s no one in here to distract us, no one to come in and catch us at anything. The worse they can do is go find a security guard to unlock the door and by that time we’ll have come, cleaned up and gotten out of here.”

How Nitori had managed to say all of that so calmly while the very idea of being inside the guy made _him_ want to come, Rin wasn’t sure, but he was still had enough conscious thought to think that this would still be a bad idea, even if they didn’t get caught. Such as, what were they going to use for lube? Rin asked as much.

Nitori’s slight smile turned into a few smirk. “Reach into my left front pocket.”

Raising a brow, Rin did so, making sure the side of his hand slid all along the length of Nitori’s cock. His fingers touched a small tube and he pulled it out between his fingers. It was a packet of strawberry flavored lube. Rin stopped moving again and looked at Nitori with a raised brow. This guy was more surprising that Rin had any idea to expect.

“You carry lube around in your pocket?”

Nitori shrugged. “Just in case you finally jumped me. Apparently, though you were waiting for me to jump you.”

Rin stopped moving, but he stayed pressed close against Nitori’s body. “What made you think I was even interested?”

Nitori gave a very un-Nitori like snort. Though, perhaps Rin should change his assessment of Nitori-like behaviors. For all that Rin knew, Nitori could be into slave-master shit…which was a little intriguing.

“I have had a pretty good idea for a while now, Sempai, that this was going to happen eventually.”

“How’s that?”

Nitori let out a breath. “Maybe because of the way you look at me in my swimsuit? Or the way that your hands linger when you touch me, or slide down lower and lower the more times you touch me.” He shrugged, running his hands up and down the redhead’s chest. “I’m not stupid either, Sempai.”

Rin stared at him, a little in shock. “Well, I guess I am because I didn’t know I wanted you until you kissed me.”

Nitori smiled, and it was a relief because it was the soft, sweet smile that Rin was used to. “You’re not stupid, Sempai. Maybe just not as aware of your feelings as I am of mine.”

Rin tilted his head. “And what are your feelings, Nitori?”

Nitori’s smile widened. “I love you.”

It was a simple statement, but it hit Rin in the gut and he just could not think of a way to respond. “Nitori, I…”

The smaller swimmer leaned forward and brushed his lips against Rin’s. “Hush, Sempai.” He dragged his lips against the redhead’s languidly. “I know how you feel about it. It’s alright. You can work it out in your own time.”

Without giving Rin time to respond to that, Nitori started shifting his hips again. He wrapped an arm around Rin’s neck and pulled him close, licking at his lips until they parted for him before he deepened the kiss.

Rin was a little stiff for a moment, still reveling in those guileless words, but then his brain stopped focusing on anything other than the feel of Nitori in his mouth, how his writhing body felt under Rin’s hands. There was no point in thinking about things he could think about later when this sexy guy wanted Rin as much as he wanted Nitori.

Rin slid his hand between their bodies again, this time going for the Nitori’s belt, unbuckling it deftly before he had the button undone and the zipper sliding down. Nitori moaned as he cock was released from its confines and Rin reached into his underwear to touch him directly. Rin moaned too because Nitori felt fucking amazing in his hand. His skin was soft and smooth, sliding over his hardened flesh in easy glides.

Nitori’s breath hitched and his fingers gripped tightly at his shoulders. While Rin’s hand continued to stroke the younger man, Rin reached for his own belt. He was almost desperate by the time he got his pants undone and his underwear pushed down. He pressed their cocks together before he wrapped both hands around them both and stroked fast. 

The two of them pumped their cocks into Rin’s hands, their moans mingled and echoed off the tile in the room. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t going to be enough. Rin needed more.

“Wh-what are you waiting for, Sempai?”

Rin panted for a moment, his ass still clenching rhythmically as he pumped his hips. “It feels so…fucking good, Nitori.”

Nitori gave a breathy laugh. “Well yeah.” The smaller man hung his arms loosely around Rin’s neck and tilted his head back against the tiles. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung open slightly. “But, you know, having your cock thrusting inside of me is going to feel even better.” He opened his eyes again and smirked. “Especially when we come.”

“I think I’m liking this not-timid part of you Nitori.” Rin slowed the motions of his hands and leaned forward so he could draw the silver-haired guy into a long and deep kiss. When he broke the kiss, it was only to go so far as to have their lips a breath apart, enough for him to speak. “And I think I’m going to really like fucking you.”

Nitori smirked. “Prove it.”

The redhead grinned back at him and he pulled his hands away from their cocks. He caught Nitori’s lips again and slowly pushed him back into the wall. Carefully, Rin pressed their groins together and move just slightly, mindful of the state of their clothing.

Rin kissed Nitori long and languidly until the heat started to kindle between them again. When the kiss had him breathless, Rin pulled away, panting. “Turn and face the wall, Nitori.”

Nitori got that look in his eyes that Rin was used to see when he would defer to the redhead’s suggestions and it suddenly occurred to him that the look wasn’t timidity. It was a look of tolerance and loyalty. Nitori did the things that Rin wanted him to because _Nitori_ wanted to do these thigns. Like he just wanted to make Rin happy. And douche bag that he was, he’d gone and insulted his friend. Then again, it was probably a good thing that he was an idiot because he doubted that Nitori would have ever gotten into this position with him otherwise.

As the guy turned around and pressed his chest and palms flat against the wall, Rin tilted his head, admiring the position. Oh, it was a very nice position. Much better even than when the guy was wearing a swimsuit. He loved watching that ass during practice, but this…

Nitori wiggled his ass a little, his belt tinkling against the tile and getting Rin’s attention. “Are you going to stare at it or are you going to fuck it?”

Most of all, Rin was loving those dirty words coming out of that sweet little mouth that someday, very soon, was going to be doing other dirty things. Rin quirked his lips up at one side. “Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get to that part, Nitori.”

Rin moved up close behind the smaller swimmer and wrapped his hands around Nitori’s midsection. From there, his fingers pointed in a downward v-shape that was framed but Nitori’s hip bones. Slowly, Rin slid his hands under the open flaps of the guy’s jeans and pushed the material down until it pooled around his ankles.

“Step out of your pants, Nitori.” 

The silver haired swimmer did as he was instructed. He slipped his sandals off long enough to kick his pants away from him before he slipped them back on. “Like that, Sempai?”

Rin ran his hands up, his fingers sliding over the contours and planes of Nitori’s toned abdomen. “Yeah. Exactly like that, Nitori.” Rin tilted his chin down so he could lick at the back of Nitori’s neck, eliciting a shiver from the young man. The fingers made contact with Nitori’s nipples, and Rin closed his finger tips over them, gently pinching and plucking at them until they grew hard and Nitori made little whimpering noises every time Rin grazed his knuckles over them.

Grinning, Rin stepped back, admiring the way Nitori’s fair backside was displayed for him. His tee-shirt was trapped up under his arms with the majority of his torso exposed along with the entirety of his legs and pelvis. That was perfect. That was just how Rin wanted him.

Rin brought his hands around to Nitori’s back. He slid them down until he reached the guy’s low back and then he reached around so he could tilt those luscious hips forward and expose more off that ass. He purposely bypassed Nitori’s cock. He could feel the heat from it, so he thought it might be fully hard by now. Well, Nitori was just going to have to wait a little longer before Rin touched it.

“Spread your legs apart, Nitori.”

The smaller man made a small noise in the back of his throat but did as he was told. “Perfect.” Rin leaned forward, nibbling at the back of Nitori’s neck. “Just stay like that.”

The silver haired guy shivered a little but nodded slightly. Satisfied, Rin slid his hands back around, again molding to that tight ass. The redhead knelt down after a moment, letting his hands slid down the backs of Nitori’s thighs, resting at the back of his calves once Rin was on his knees.

Rin kept one hand on Nitori as he brought the one with the lube in it to his mouth. He tore the package open with his teeth before he moved hand back to touch the back of Nitori’s thigh again. He traced a swirling line up the pale skin that apparently never saw the light of day. Something about that excited Rin and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Nitori was trembling when Rin’s hand moved back to the curve of his ass, fingertips running along the cleft. “Don’t tease, Sempai!” Nitori’s voice was hitched and he was panting. Rin looked up, smiling slow at the heat he saw in Nitori’s eyes when the young man had turned his head to look at him.

“I haven’t even begun to tease, Nitori. You’re just going to have to be patient.”

Nitori gave a soft, frustrated groan and turned his head back, leaning it against the tile on the wall.

Rin continued to smirk while he pulled the hand on Nitori’s calf away and held it under the open lube packet and squeezed some into it. It spread nicely between his fingers when he rubbed them together and Rin found himself licking his lips again. He slid one finger up to the top of the cleft of Nitori’s ass then slowly, drew it down, searching for that depression in the skin.

Nitori sucked in a sharp breath when Rin’s searching digits encountered what he was looking for, the sensitive opening, clenched against any intrusion at the moment, but Rin could be patient. He knew how fastidious Nitori could be about his personal hygiene, so his plan wouldn’t have any unanticipated backfires.

Rin parted the well developed muscles concealing his intended goal with one hand and swirled the other fingers around the sphincter. He dribbled lube down the center and made certain to spread that around as well. Rin set the almost empty lube packet on the nearby sink and ran his hand over and over the sensitive spot.

“I want you to relax, Nitori.” Rin looked up to see the guy looking back down at him.

“What are you going to do, Sempai?”

Grinning, the redhead leaned forward and nipped gently at the right side of Nitori’s ass. “I’m going to make you feel good, Nitori. Just relax.”

Nitori nodded then closed his clouded ocean-shaded eyes. Keeping the two muscles parted with the one hand and rubbing with the other, Rin leaned forward. He trailed his lips over the skin he’d just bit and soothed it with his tongue. He traced patterns as he continued rubbing his fingers over the tense muscle in the center, waiting for it to start relaxing. He allowed the patterns to swirl around aimlessly, moving from one side of his ass to the other.

Slowly, Nitori’s shivering gave away and his body started to relax under Rin’s ministrations. Slowly that opening started to relax and Rin thought that he might even be able to put the tip of his finger inside the smaller man. That was what he had intended at the moment. Fingers were for later.

Rin moved his fingers out of the way and parted Nitori’s ass as far as it would go. Without giving the young man any idea of what he intended, Rin leaned forward and gave the length of the cleft a slow lave of his tongue.

_“Sempai!”_

Rin smiled to himself. The shrill quality to Nitori’s voice was gratifying, as was the fact that Nitori didn’t tense up again. Rin tasted the slight mingle of silicone and artificial strawberry flavor as his sweeping tongue started concentrating in the center where he wanted to enter the smaller man. Nitori was moaning now, his noises getting louder, enough so that they might be interrupted sooner rather than later. Rin pulled away to speak, grinning briefly at the desperation in Nitori’s protest.

“You’re going to have to be quite, Nitori. You wouldn’t want to have to leave now, would you?”

Nitori shook his head, his silver hair flying around his ears in sweat-slick locks. “N-no, Sempai.”

Rin felt the corners of his mouth tilt up and he moved back to his interrupted work. “Good.” Rin swirled his tongue around the sphincter again, waiting for the tremble to subside before he speared his tongue and pressed the tip of it against the entrance.

Nitori sucked in a sharp breath as Rin breached his body slowly. “Oh, Sempai…” Nitori’s voice was hoarse and while he clenched a little, he took visible pains to force himself to relax.

Rin pulled his tongue back a little before he pushed it back in it. Nitori gave a startled yelp, but it ended as a low moan. Gratifyingly, Nitori pushed back, but it was inhibiting Rin rather than helping him. He drew away from Nitori’s body and gave him a sharp swat on the right ass cheek.

The smaller swimmer gave another startled cry and looked down at Rin accusingly. “You’re not helping, Nitori. You have to stand still or I won’t be able to do what you want. Got it?”

Nitori glared at him against for a minute, but when Rin circled the tight muscle with his middle finger, Nitori shivered and nodded, resting his cheek against the tile, his warm breath fogging it up a little.

Satisfied, Rin continued to loosen the tight muscle. While his mouth was occupied he reached a hand up and cradled Nitori’s balls in it, squeezing gently. Nitori made a startled gasp but managed to keep himself from moving too much. It wasn’t much longer before it was time to move on to other tools.

Rin stood up, pulling Nitori’s hips back and his chest forward against the wall. He squeezed the last of the lube on his fingers and slid them between Nitori’s cleft and against the loosened sphincter. Slowly, he pressed one digit in to the first knuckle and made tiny circles with it.

The redhead reached for his cock with his other hand. His erection had diminished somewhat from neglect, but it was more than ready to get back in the action. He hardened quickly in his hand, and his heavy breaths were matched by Nitori’s pants.

Rin was ready to come by the time he worked the second finger in and Nitori’s pants were turning into sharp cries. The smaller man gave a small moan of alarm when Rin pulled his fingers out, but it became a low, throaty groan as Rin moved forward and finally pressed his body against the silver-haired man.

Rin pushed his jeans and underwear down just below the curve of his ass and lifted his shirt up to his chest so he could see what he was doing. He parted the tight ass muscles and tilted his hips forward. He laid his cock length-wise in the cleft and slid it up and down, spreading the last of the lube over the underside of his cock. 

Moving like that felt a lot better than he could have imagined. In fact, Rin would have kept on with that pace for a little while if Nitori hadn’t turned and glared at him through the corner of his aqua eyes.

“Put it in and quick fucking about, Sempai.”

Rin was startled enough to stop his gentle thrusting. It was not something he would have ever expected Nitori to say, but to be honest, Rin hadn’t thought that any of this would ever happen, and yet, here he was, about to pound that tight little ass until he came. Oh the thought had so many flavors that Rin licked his lips and nodded.

Nitori hissed out a relieved sigh as Rin took himself in hand and pressed the head of his cock against the smaller swimmer’s opening. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward until the head of his cock was seated into of Nitori. The guy moaned low and reached a hand back, sliding it down Rin’s back to his ass where he took a firm grip and pulled toward himself. 

“Just fuck me already, Sempai.” Nitori gave a hoarse cry as Rin was startled enough to thrust in as far as he could go. “Oh, fuck, yes. Just like that, Semapi.”

The breathy quality of Nitori’s voice went right to Rin’s cock and he felt himself twitch a little. Oh, he needed to move. He needed to move now, and it needed to be hard and fast. He really didn’t want to hurt Nitori though. That would be really fucked up.

“Fuck, Nitori, I--!”

Nitori shifted his hips forward for a second, then thrust back against Rin hard. He squeezed his muscles around Rin’s cock as he shifted forward once more and pushed back hard.

“You’re not going to hurt me, Sempai…” Nitori panted a few breaths then sucked in a hard one when Rin started to take over the rhythm. “Yes. God, yes. Just don’t stop, Sempai. I promise, I’m not going to break.”

It was that this point that Rin’s brain decided that it was time to take Nitori at his word and fucking pound him into the wall. It just required too much thought to be gentle when Nitori insisted that Rin didn’t need to be. Rin wrapped his fingers around the ‘v’ of Nitori’s pelvis and held him firmly there. He adjusted the tilt of his own pelvis and gave one, experimental sharp thrust into the smaller man.

Nitori’s groan was harsh and rumbled deeply in his chest, a sound that Rin definitely wanted to elicit in him again and very soon and it did not sound like Nitori was in any sort of pain. That was the end of it for Rin. All of his self-control went out the window. 

He continued to hold on to Nitori’s hip with one hand while the other moved to the wall just next to Nitori’s to give himself some leverage. Nitori had both arms braced against the wall now, one pillowing his head as he was pushed bodily into the wall repeatedly. The other one slid over just a little and the smaller hand slipped over the top of Rin’s. He threaded his fingers with Rin’s and held the redhead’s hand in a tight grip that seemed…more intimate that Rin every remembered being, even in such a circumstance as this one.

It was like, even though this was likely one of his kinkier sexual experiences, and highly erotic, it was more than just fucking. That might be what they were calling it, but Rin got the distinct impression that fucking was not what they were doing. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that, but he thought he liked it.

Nitori tilted his hips a little as Rin continued to thrust and both of them moaned as it was clear they had found the right angle together. The redhead’s mouth hung open a little as he leaned forward and rested his head against the Nitori’s back, between his shoulder blades.

Nitori turned his head a little. “Rin…touch me.”

The redhead managed not to stop in surprise this time, but most of that was probably the fact that he couldn’t stop his body if he wanted to, which he didn’t of course. But, Nitori had never said his name before. At least not like that. At his most informal it had been “Rin-sempai,” and Nitori had blushed furiously when he realized what he said and stammered an apology on the spot.

To hear his name in that kind of voice though, it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and he was more than willing to oblige. Rin took his hand from Nitori’s hip and slid it down his taunt abdomen. At first he just brushed his fingers over the length of his cock. It wasn’t long before Nitori whined though and he started trying to push himself into Rin’s hand. This inhibited Rin’s thrusts though, and they were no longer meeting with perfect syncopation. 

Rather than punish Nitori though, Rin just wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft of Nitori’s dick. It was getting to be more than time for them both to find release. Rin helped Nitori to find that perfect angle again and then he made good on his thought about pounding Nitori into the wall. He also tightened his hand just right around Nitori’s cock and made sure that their movements were forceful enough to push the length through his hand in time with his thrusts.

Nitori lost it. The sound of his voice as his orgasm hit him was a long, drawn out moan that shuttered at the end when he came in Rin’s hand. The redhead was lost in his own climax as Nitori’s musculature clamped down on him and tremors went through the smaller man’s body. Rin came about the same time Nitori did. It felt so good to completely unload inside of Nitori’s warm body and he loved the way the smaller man’s body milked him until he was empty. He just couldn’t feel anything other than content.

The two of them stayed there, leaning against the wall, Nitori between the wall and Rin’s body, both just trying to get their breath back and neither one seeming to want to move. It was just then, during their post-coital glow that someone finally pounded on the door. It was inevitable, but it was still really fucking annoying.

“Be out in a second,” he called back behind him.

“Only if you’re done fucking in there, by all means.”

Well. Shit. Fuck it. Who cared?

Apparently Nitori did because when Rin looked down at him, he had his face shoved into his arms and the heat coming from the back of his neck a sure sign that he was blushing like hell.

The older swimmer grinned and wrapped his arms completely around Nitori. “I thought you weren’t timid?”

Nitori groaned and peeked an eye out between his fingers, twisting a little to look back at Rin. “Timidity and embarrassment isn’t the same thing, dammit. How are we supposed to leave without anyone seeing us? They already know exactly what we did!”

Rin chuckled and reached over to pull a couple of paper towels from the dispenser, then reached down and turned the warm water on in the sink. After that he cleaned first Nitori, them himself up. He watched with some regret as the beautiful ass was covered by baggy jeans that did nothing to emphasize the toned musculature, but was also privately satisfied that he was the only one who really got to see it in all its glory.

Once they were both as clean as they were going to get, kidneys were tapped and clothes were put back into placed, Rin took the opportunity for one last kiss, framing one cheek with his hand as he slid his tongue past Nitori’s lips for a few slow strokes against the younger man’s tongue before he broke off and looked directly into those shining aqua marine eyes. “I think I love you too, Nitori.”

The guy got the goofiest smile on his face and he threw his arms around Rin’s neck, molding his body to Rin’s and kissing him hard. Rin was breathless by the time Nitori let him go. He wondered what would have happened if he’d said he was certain he loved the guy. He said as much at Nitori.

The guy grinned and took Rin’s hand as he reached for the lock on the door. “Ask me again after I take you home and suck you off. I’m sure you’ll find out then.”

Oh yeah. Rin was pretty sure he loved this guy.


End file.
